Flare the Hedgehog
by Flare Hedgehog
Summary: This is my origin in fanfiction based in the world Bomius created by Tales the Fox. an alternate world to sonic the hedgehog's. I hope you Enjoy! Also I'm not very happy with the amount of reviews for this story. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello My faithful readers! This is my first story as a new account! As my new description says I am no longer Khfiction23 but I am now Flare Hedgehog the alternative version of Shadow the hedgehog from Mobius. This Story will explain How I became Flare The Hedgehog and how I met Tales the Fox. I give some credit for this story to Tales the Fox for letting me use her alternate reality and characters like Tales and Breadred. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning of Flare the Hedgehog**

"Hey Greave. Where are we again?"

"ugh… I already told you a million times Brandon! We are in the midnight Smack Down for the night time tag team fighting tournament! We are guaranteed to win!" My best friend Said.

"How?"

"With this!" With those two words he pulled out a small Green pearl.

"HOLY COW! How did you get your hands on a Chaos Pearl?!" I was amazed at my friends ways to never stop surprising me.

"I know a guy, that knows a guy, that knows a guy, who knows a Framer, who's best friend is an Echidna how gave him a chaos pearl that was passed up back the chain till it reached the guy I know."

"Ok. I didn't understand a word that you just said but I'm okay with it!" A computer suddenly started speaking

"THE FINAL MATCH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! EVERYONE PLACE YOUR BETS! IN THE BLUE CORNER IS BRANDON AND GREAVE!" We walked onto the Stage and the applauding probably couldn't get any louder. I think Everyone was cheering for the two underdogs standing on that stage that night. Little did I know that It would change my life for ever.

"AND IN THE RED CORNER IS BREADRED AND METAL RUSH!" The applauding cloud just stood gasping at the evil Scientist Standing on that stage and a metallic hedgehog was busy pressing Greave to the ground.

"Ack, BRANDON! OW MY BACK! BRANDON CATCH!" With his spare hand Greave threw me the Chaos Pearl. Metal Rush saw it go flying and since it's main purpose was to beat the living Tar out of Rush the hedgehog and go after every Chaos Pearl it saw, It of course got off of Greave although he couldn't move because of his cracked back. As I caught the Pearl, I could feel its power welling up inside of me. Just then a young Mongoose with brown fur and about my age jumped on the stage and shouted to me.

"Don't Worry about your friend! I can take care of him! Go kick their Butts!" With those words My Anger kicked in. And I clicked my fingers and then fireballs came out. All I said was.

"Gladly." My movements were to fast to even read and before Breadred even noticed, I had punched him into a wall. Then Metal Rush's other Main Purpose kicked in. Protect it's master. It came flying at me but I back-flipped over it just scratching me with it's pointy nose. What I didn't Expect was that it turned around and Kicked me while I was in the air. I went Crashing into the wall and the last thing I heard before I blacked out was Greave and the Mongoose getting dragged away.

When I woke up I was in a cell with the Mongoose from before. I slowly sat up from the un-comfy bed I was placed on.

"Oh good, you're awake! I thought you were dead or something! You're friend has been gone for quite a while now Brandon!"

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh Greave told me about you guys and that you were trying to make some money from the fight. My name is Mora Songose. Oh there's Greave now!"

Greave was escorted in with tears in his eyes.

"Greave what the hell happened to you? Why are you crying? Where have you been? Where are we?"

"They interrogated me Brandon. We are in what is known as the Circus of hell or Breadred's hideout. They interrogated me about the pearl but I wouldn't tell them where it was so they whipped me, Punched me, dropped me into a pit full of piranhas but I still didn't tell them anything. So they took it up a level and did something horrible."

"what?" Mora and I both asked at the same time

"They Dropped mum and dad in a pit of lava." Tears started to well up in my eyes and Greave just sat there.

"It's my entire fault. I should… I should have told them that you had the Pearl in your jacket Pocket."

"Don't think it was your fault Greave. You did the right thing. Two peoples deaths are a lot less than 100 or something." Mora said to comfort her new friend

"Yeah don't fell that bad. I would have told him where the pearl was but you were stronger. Mum and Dad would have been killed anyway even if we did give it to him. We would have been killed too." I tried to comfort my bro but then he spoke up.

"Oh my God! I forgot! Brandon! They are going to conduct Experiments on you! It's because I didn't tell them about the Pearl!" I swear my heart stopped for a matter of seconds. I was about to speak to my friends but then a bunch of Prisoners were being escorted to the new 'Homes'.

"Ow… Let Me Go! Rush!" An Orange two Tailed fox was tossed into our cell.

"Tales! Let Us GO!" A Hedgehog was escorted away from us.

"NO RUSH! Sniff… Sniff… Why. WHY? WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!?" The Kitsune Started Crying.

"Hey, Don't cry little guy. What's your name?" Mora was such a kind person even when the times were rough.

"My name's Tales. Niles 'Tales' Power. My brother Rush was taken away in that crowd. It's not the first time I have been taken by Breadred. One time I was forced to work in this very circus and the only food I would have is whatever was thrown at me… I thought I had left this place for good but it wasn't true." Just as Tales finished his Sentence A Guard came into the cell.

"Ok you, Human, Come with Me. Dr Breadred wants me to escort you to his experimenting lab." The Words experimenting lab sent shivers down my spine. I wouldn't move so he literally had to come in and pick me up. I fought back and Jumped away. I saw a Guard in the hall way in front of me and the last thing I heard was a BANG and My 3 friends screaming my name.

When I woke up I was strapped to a table. I tasted metal and felt very sore in my chest. I must have been shot in the chest by that guard. There was another table next to me I saw a dark orange hedgehog that looked to be unconscious. Dead even.

"Hey wake up! Hello? Anyone in their?"

"Ah I see that you are getting acquainted with your new body. I hope you like it. You will be stuck with it for the rest of your life!" Breadred walked in with a Robot with an axe In hand.

"what are you going to do to me?"

"I only have 4 words for you. Off with your head."

"What?" Just as I had finished my sentence I was *decapitated. (*Had my head chopped off)

When I woke up I felt really weird like I wasn't quite myself. I then looked over to the other table. I wasn't myself. On the other Table I saw my body and my decapitated head. Or what was left of it. My head had no eyeballs and it was cut open and was missing a brain. That was when I realised. My new body had my eyeballs and brain in it. I jumped in fright and actually succeeded because this body was not strapped to the Table. I just stood there looking at my beyond repair body. There was blood everywhere.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"I have simply put you in a body to test my new cyborgs and their copying abilities. SO I CAN FINALLY KILL RUSH THE HEDGEHOG AND ENSLAVE THE WORLD!" This man was a psycho. A thorough bred psycho. I just wanted to shoot him. Right in the middle of the fore head. Before I knew it my Gloved fingers open up out came the tip of a gun.

"What the heck?" I decided to see if this really worked. I aimed at the robot and thought to fire and BAM My bullet hit the robot smack bang in the middle of the fore head. It fell on the ground and then almost immediately blew up.

"oh god. You have discovered your powers! Time to get you back in your cell." I was about to find out what else my body could do but little did I know that there was a stun bot behind me and it had a Taser.

"You ain't getting me back in therZZZZZZTTTTTT!" I fell to the ground unconscious.

When I woke up I was being shoved into my cell with my friends already asleep. I decided to wake someone up. The closest person was tales so I went over and gently tapped his shoulder and whispered his name.

"just 5 more minutes… Rush? Is it really you?" His eyes must have been adjusting to the darkness.

"No Tales. It's Brandon." His eyes must have finally adjusted to the dark are we were in.

"Brandon? What happened to you?"

"This was his experiment. Getting me test out his organic cyborg Hedgehogs. I can do a whole load of stuff. I can even make my hand a gun." I showed him my recently learnt ability and shot a light bulb that was 50 metres down the hall way. I think I woke up Greave and Mora.

"Yawn… Does anyone know what time It is?" Greave asked.

"Yawn… Who, who are you?" Mora said looking Love struck. Greave noticed this too and immediately got defensive.

"Yeah. Who are you?" I started wondering if he liked Mora.

"Guys it's me. Brandon."

"Brandon! Is it really you?"

"Of course it isn't. I…"

"You think the meaning of life is to be god's guinea pig." I quickly answered to him.

"Holy cow It is Brandon. I'm sorry bro. I didn't know it was you. I mean wow. Look at you! You're like a chick magnet now. And it's coming from me and I get a lot of girls. I couldn't even get Mora here but you made her love struck like a boss!"

"I was not!" As she said that she started blushing.

"Dude! She likes you!" Even Tales was getting into it.

"Yeah so I like Brandon! So What? It's not a crime is it? Geez guys… Oh I can't stay mad at you guys!"

We were just chatting around for hours and talking about my new powers and My fire wielding abilities had dramatically increased.

"Hey guys, a new face needs a new name right? How about Flare The Hedgehog? I mean, I am a Hedgehog now and my fire wielding abilities have increased dramatically."

"Yeah I like it! Sounds hot in more ways than one!" Mora winked at me and I blushed. Greave looked a bit annoyed by this. But we all just laughed and as if just on queue to ruin our conversation a guard came in to escort me away from my friends.

"Where are you taking me this time?"

"To your very first death match training session." Those words sent shivers down my spine and all I could do was brace myself for what I was about to do. I was already thinking up battle strategy but I was forced to fight before I could finish. I heard Breadred's voice booming into my ears and I realised that I had a head-mic shoved in my ear.

"Alright guinea pig! Defeat 100 of my Robots! Or die trying!" I was Right. He is a psycho. The clanking of metal feet snapped me back into reality. In front, back and all around me was an army of 100 robots ready to kick the living tar out of me. I got into a battle position and thought of a grenade launcher and sure enough my arm turned into a grenade launcher. I was just bombing grenades everywhere into the crowds destroying five bots with every grenade. But 5 per grenade was not enough because I only had 10 grenades. I had destroyed about 50 and ran out.

I then decided on using my good old fire abilities. I was bombing enemies with fire balls but then I decided to try a spell that I learnt from a wise Chinese spell caster that I never mastered.

"Twin Headed Fire Dragon spell!" I lifted my arms and sure enough two Dragon shaped pillars of fire came out of my hands and started to spiral together. I had finally mastered a spell I had been trying to master for 4 years in one day! And that took out the last of them.

I was escorted to my cell and my friends. When I walked in My friends started to cheer for me.

"YAY! WE KNEW YOU COULD DO IT FLARE!" My little fox buddy came up and hugged me.

"Yeah that's Flare for ya! My bro can take on any tin can!" hey said as He gave me a hi 5. Mora came up and hugged me

"I'm just glad he made it back alive!" She said kissing me on the cheek. I blushed but I think If Greave did have a crush on her he knows she would go with me anyday.

It was night time and everyone was asleep but me, or so I thought. I was sitting staring out of the high up window. Thinking about how I could get My new friends and Tales' Brother out of the madhouse. Little did I know that a certain mongoose was starting to wake up.

"You should get some sleep Flare."

"Huh? Oh Mora. I'm not tired at the moment."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"Come on. Tell me!"

"It's just that I want to get you guys out of here because I care about you guys. Especially You."

"Aw that's so sweet well I hope we can get out too." Then we kissed. Although we hadn't actually eaten anything for a long time she tasted like strawberries. Little did we know that a young fox was watching us and giggling to himself. I knew that this Madhouse would be hard to escape from and I wondered what torture would me and my friends would have to face to get out.

**Well there you have it! A 2500 word and over story! ****well the next chapter may be shorter. Will we ever get out of the Madhouse? Will we ever find out Tales' secret? Who knows? Well I do of course cause I am the author and what not. So stay tuned and read and review!****From Yours truly Flare Hedgehog**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wassup my Homeless!... wait I mean, Wassup my Homies. This story will have kingdom hearts stuff in here and please feel free to review and comment about ideas. I will incorporate them somewhere. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 2 : The Escape

Day 2 of imprisonment.

I woke up with Mora snuggled up against me. The others were asleep and I heard the guard giving out our days food. I wondered what they would feed us. When he got there I took the tray with food for all of us. What was on their was 6 slices of bread, a block of goats cheese and a blunt knife no doubt for cutting the cheese. But there was something that actually smelt appetising in the hall.

"You. Ranga. This is for you." The guard with his un-friendly voice commanded me. I was a bit mad that he called me Ranga but I took it anyway. This was what smelt good. It of course woke the others.

"sniff, sniff. What smells good?" Tales asked

"dunno. I just picked up our food. But there's this platter that smells awfully tasty."

"Well don't just stand there open it!" I opened the lid of the platter and there was a plate of Bacon and eggs with toast.

"OH MY GOD! That looks delish!" On the plate there was a note

"Hey guys. Look there's a note."

"Well read it then!"

"Okay. It says ; For being such a good Guinea Pig. Don't share with the others and remember I'm watching you." I read out aloud

"Does anyone find that a bit Paedofilish?"

"No, he is actually watching us." Tales points up to a camera in the corner of the room.

"Well, there goes my hope of ever sleeping here again." Greave was trying to make us laugh but it didn't work.

"Well I guess that the good food is mine. I would like to share it with you guys. But I don't want anything to happen to you." I would have given the plate to my friends but I think that Breadred had something in mind…

"Flare don't eat it! It could be poisoned!" Knowing that Tales could be right I thought of a poison scanning device and voila! My hand turned into one.

"What's that?" Greave wondered.

"I thought of a poison discovering device and here it is. I'm scanning it now…"

"Well?

"Nope."

"Nope that It isn't edible?"

"No It's edible but I can't help but feel like he did something to it."

"You may as well eat it. You are gonna need energy to be his 'Guinea Pig'." Emphasising the 2 words I followed my little fox buddy's advice preparing for the day ahead of me. Although I couldn't help but feel a little weird and off my game afterwards. But I took it to a grain of salt.

"Ranga! It's time for your next experiment! And Foxy Woxy is coming too!" A loud voice was booming in my head. Must have been a guard speaking into my head mic.

"AHH! Ow! Uggh!" The pain made me cry out.

"Wow Flare! Are you okay buddy?" Tales asked with worry.

"Yeah… I'm… Fine… but… You have to… come in the next… experiment… with me…"

"WHAT!? I DON"T WANNA FIGHT A HUNDRED OR SOMETHING ROBOTS! I'M ONLY FIVE!"

"Don't worry Tales. I'll protect you. That's what friends are for!" I said giving him my trademark smile.

"Yeah Tales. If Flare is there then you are as safe as can be!" Greave was trying to cheer Tales up.

"GET OUT OF THE CELL! NOW!" The Voice was so loud that everyone else could hear it clearly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Are you okay?!" Mora ran to check on me with a lot of worry.

"I'm fine except that I think I have gone deaf in my left ear." I said trying to reassure my friends as me and Tales saw the guard waiting for us so we opened the surprisingly unlocked gate. And then what I did was unacceptable. I killed a man.

"GO GO GO!" My friends ran out of there will I shot the guard straight through the chest.

I then took the key from the guard and thought of hover skates and but then nothing happened and I then thought to turn them on and sure enough I was slightly hovering off of the ground and figured that I had hover skates installed in my shoes. I went like the speed of light. I skated as fast as I could to the most heavily guarded cell. The door looked like something you would see on an isolation tank

"STOP! FREEZE!" Guards were coming. I fumbled with the keys but unlocked the door. I saw a lone hedgehog sitting there wrapped In one of those shirts with no arm holes and twists around the back.

"Hey I'm here to get you out. Let me help you."

"who are you?" He asked.

"A friend of your friend."

"Tales? Is he okay?"

"Yeah. Him and my friends are escaping right now. You're Rush right?"

"Yeah. But why did you come back for some guy you don't even know?"

"I leave no man behind. And Tales has been such a good friend to me."

"I hope you can keep up with me!"

"PFFT! It's you who has to speed up!" I said smirking.

"you don't have knife on ya? Do ya?" I could see what he needed it for. He was 'tied up the moment'. (ba dum bum tsh)

"I think I do." I thought of my hand becoming a sword and of course my hand turned from fingers into 1 singular metal triangle and extended outwards.

"Woah! How did you do that?"

"Well let's just say that Breadred's experiment is more free willed than he thought."

"You were his latest experiment? Well I can't say he didn't do a good job! You look a lot like me and that's a good thing!"

"Yeah well I was supposed to be the test subject for his organic cyborgs that were set to kill you after all but not to interrupt our conversation but we need to get out of here!" A Bullet shot by me and I quickly cut the shirt that Rush was in and we sped out of there. I just beat him out of there as soon as it blew up.

"Yay Flare! You made it out! Who is this?" My bro asked

"RUSH!" Tales quickly ran up and hugged is brother.

"TALES! I'm glad to see that Flare wasn't joking when he said he found you!"

"FLARE! I'm so glad to see you got out!" Mora ran up and jumped on me. We both fell to the floor hugging each other. She gave me a kiss.

"Glad to see you guys got out okay." Me and Mora got up.

"Rush how did you get out?"

"I couldn't have gotten out if it wasn't for your friend Flame. Thanks dude!" He said giving me a hi 5

"Well why don't we get out of here before we get…" Greave was cut off by a blinding light and whirring engine.

"caught… RUN!" a big claw was sent flying at me and Tales. I jumped and pushed out of the way barely saving myself. Mora had hidden under a shrub but the other hedgehogs weren't as lucky.

"TALES! FLARE! MORA!" My brother was slowly getting dragged away with my new friend into some unspeakable machine. Then It got Mora in it's spotlight.

"AHHHHH! FLARE! HELP ME! AHHHH!"

"MORA! THAT'S IT! NO ONE TAKES MY FRIENDS! YOU WON'T GET TO SEE YOUR NEXT OIL UP!" I shouted at the machine and suddenly caught on fire. Flames like solar flare were jumping off of my body started to change from a solid to a liquid as I was turning into lava. The machine started to scan me.

"Molten lava life form scanned. Known as the ancient life form *Magmor. Prepare for Battle." The Machine was doing check-ups on itself I had turned into a liquid being (* Magmor is my ultimate form like how Sonic has Super Sonic and what not. This is also the Alternative form of Chaos. From Sonic adventure 1).

"Flare! What happened to you?! Answer me!"

"…" I didn't answer. All I did was fire lava at the machine and everything around it. I had soon started a fire.

"AHH! FLARE STOP! DON'T DO IT! COOL DOWN DUDE! WHY DOES EVERYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO ME AND MY FRIENDS!?"

"What do you want most Tales?"

"Huh? Who's there?"

"Don't worry. I'm only asking a question. Tell me your answer."

"What I want most is… To protect my friends!" A Surging blue aura surrounded Tales and a blinding light came out of his eyes. It felt like time had stopped.

Extra Tales POV (Kingdom Hearts menu theme playing)

"Where am I? Did I die?" I decided to look around and found a girl with Black hair in a black coat.

"Hello Tales. I'm Xion"

"How do you know my name? Where are we anyway?"

"You see Tales I'm from an alternate reality one that Tails comes from. And you're in our reality at the moment. This place is called Destiny Islands. This is the island that will decide your destiny. Follow me Tales." She beckoned for me to come with her by holding out her hand. I grasped it suddenly feeling safer on this unknown island. She took me to a tree with star shaped fruit.

"This is the Papou fruit tree. Papou fruit is said to have a special power. It's said that if you share one with someone you will have a bond that lasts forever!" I grabbed a fruit from the tree.

"You want some?"

"You only just met me and you're offering me a Papou fruit? Well yeah I will have some. You're really nice Tales!" She gave me a hug and I knew that Xion would be a friend for life because of her kind attitude. We walked around the island until she looked startled.

"Oh that's right! I forgot! I need to ask you some questions!"

"Like what?"

"Well I need you to ask you three questions to see if you are worthy to save your friends! Are you ready?"

"Well I guess if I can save my friends then I will do it!"

"Okay! That's the attitude I like to see! Question 1! What do you want most in life?"

"I want to keep my friends safe!"

"Good! Okay Question 2! What do you fear most in life?"

"The Hounds and losing my friends… The hounds scare me..."

"Okay you're doing great Tales! You have answered the questions truthfully so far! The Final Question 3! Who do you think needs help the most in your world?"

"Umm… Rush?"

"Nope."

"Mora?"

"Nu huh!"

"Greave?"

"Getting warmer!"

"Umm… Me?"

"Okay you just went colder…"

"Wait! I have it! It's Flare!"

"Bingo! Why do you think he needs help?"

"Because he is trapped as that evil monster! He needs to be set free! He needs to cool off!"

"YAY! You did it Tales! I know have decided to give you this! Hold out your hand." I held out my hand and Xion pulled out an Ice ball and placed it on my hand and it melted and the water seeped into my skin. I then felt really cold and then an Ice sword that vaguely resembled a key appeared in a beam of light.

"WOAH! What is this Xion?"

"That is called a keyblade Tales. It is the light that pierces the darkness. This is the keyblade of ice. Use it to save your friends. Now go Tales!" A dark Portal appeared and I walked through it.

"I'LL MISS YOU! I HOPE I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"I'LL MISS YOU TOO! BYE!" I walked through the portal and a I was blinded by the darkness.

**In case you were stupid enough not to notice Tales the Fox now has a keyblade! She is happy with me and I can't thank her enough for letting me use Tales in my story! Just Letting you know Tales is actually a boy on the story but a girl in real life so don't get confused about it! Read her stories! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**FLARE THE HEDGEHOG part 3**

**SO SO SOOOO SORRY! I have been on holidays and / or have been writing new stories such as Drawn to life: Flare's Adventure. Please enjoy this story and check out my others too! This chapter may not be as long as the others. Also for those who are wondering how I turned into Magmor without the seven Chaos Pearls, He also comes out If I get extremely angry. Also if you are wondering, I am 13, Greave is 15, Rush is also 15 and Tales is 5. And yet the kid has a keyblade. Please Read and Review**

Tales POV

I woke up from the Darkness and looked around. My new friend was gone. I then snapped back into reality and saw a stream of lava come at me. I quickly remembered my keyblade and cooled the lava into stone (If you haven't done grade 8 geology, Lava cools down on the Earth's surface and becomes one of the 3 main types of rock, Igneous rock) I spun my tails around and flew to My once hedgehog buddy. I started pummelling him with snow and ice. Steam started to rise of him as his enlarged state shrunk and shrunk until he reached his normal size.

"What? Why am I all wet? I feel really cold." I was putting out the fires as Flare started to wake up out of his trance. "Tales? What happened? Why is everything on fire? Why am I soaking wet?"

"Oh boy… You don't remember anything? Well you turned into some giant thing made of lava and set everything on fire. I fell asleep and got this big key shaped sword that can control snow and ice and cooled you down thus making you wet and cold. You got that?" I explained to my friend while still putting out the fire.

"Uhh yeah. Could I use that big key to open the lock at home after we save everyone? I think my key was in my other body probably covered in blood."

"Yeah sure but we should free our friends first."

"Yeah let's do that." So we set off onto the next gruelling part of our adventure…

Greave POV

'_Where am I…?'_

'_Am I dead…?_

'_Who am I…?_

'_I can't move. Damn, I'm so sore.' _I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a small cage made of steel. I tried to get up and barely succeeded. I felt my head and found a rather large bruise on my forehead. I was hanging above a 30 ft drop. I then saw a green hedgehog sitting across from me in another cage.

"Hey Greave! Are you okay? You took quite a tumble!" The Hedgehog said.

"Who's Greave?" I asked this new comer.

"Dude you are Greave! Stop messing with me! You're freakin' me out!" He said to me in a rather worried tone in his voice.

"Ok. Do I know you? I feel like I have seen you before but I can't put my finger on it." I told the strange Hedgehog.

"Oh my… You've got Amnesia… Well If we are gonna get out of here we best get reacquainted. If you can't remember the name's Rush! Okay, now let's see…" The Hedgehog Rush, told me about my friends, about how my Parents died and how we ended up in this place. But there was one subject that did trigger my memory. Brandon.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked me.

"Yeah I remember someone. Brandon. He was a human I think. He had Blonde hair and it was always spiked up with gel." I then saw another cage with a boy with spiked up Blonde hair He had a white and Black T-shirt with Black and white Trousers. He also had an X shaped necklace.

"Brandon?" I called out to him. He looked up with a sorrowful gaze.

"Sorry. I'm not your brother. I'm Roxas. I have been Trapped here for 2 weeks. All I ever get for food is stale bread. I only get a glass of water a day. They want to keep me alive. They want to experiment on me because of my sword called a keyblade. I wish I could reach it and cut these chains." Those last three words stung in the back of my head. Like they were important somehow. I then Remembered.

_**Flash back**_

_**8 years ago…**_

_It was a normal day. I was wandering around the shops for something to eat. I walked past a fruit stand that had huge apples. They were the brightest red. I just had to take one! I don't know who I am. All I remember was being dumped by my parents when I was two. I'm a bright red hedgehog and I have had to survive by stealing the past 5 years of my life. It was an easy feat for me. I had a special talent to run at speed-of- sound type speeds. I always wondered why I had this talent. I made sure no one was looking and went to snatch one. Just then a hand grabbed my arm._

"_Haha! Got you now!" It was my life long enemy. The one who always tried to catch me. Officer Jones. Officer Jones was a dark blue echidna. I tried to tug away but he had a firm grip._

"_Hey! Let me go you big meanie!" I yelled at him but he just laughed._

"_Oh no I'm not! For 3 years we have been playing this game, boy! I'm taking you down to the police station for a free tour of one of the cells!" I immediately panicked and looked around for a way to escape. I spotted a small pocket knife that had a faint glow to it. I grabbed it and slashed at the handcuffs and they immediately broke. I tried to run away before Jones noticed but I was too slow._

"_Oh no you don't! I don't know how you got out of those chains but I'm gonna let yoOOOOOOWWWW!" I slashed him straight in the eye while he was talking and sprinted away. 2 more police officers came sprinting after me. I found a rubbish bin and jumped in it. The guards ran straight past me .I started crying wondering why my parents would abandon me and give me this life. I would always greave about them and their decision. I noticed I was outside an orphanage. Suddenly the doors opened and a five year old human boy came out with a bag of trash. I hoped he wouldn't drop it in this bin. Unfortunately he did. I let out a small whimper of pain but he heard me._

"_Hey, why are you in the trash? Why are you crying? Let me help you out of there." He said and reached out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me out._

"_What's your name?" He asked me._

"_Umm… I don't really have one. I was abandoned by my parents when I was 2. I was grieving about them and that was why I was crying. I'm seven now. I think. I don't know when my birthday is." I told the boy. He smiled._

"_I know! I'll call you Greave! You said you greave about your parents a lot! How about we make today your birthday! My present to you is a new name!" I stared at this boy with disbelief. He was giving me a new birthday and a name as a present. I wanted to cry in joy but I held myself together._

"_Thanks. I like that. What's your name?"_

"_Oh sorry! My name's Brandon! It's nice to meet you Greave!" He said with that same smile on his face._

"_I know! I'll take you to Miss Jolene! She'll clean you up!" He grabbed my hand and we walked into the orphanage. We walked to a human lady who had nice blonde hair and was quite pretty. She was wearing a long brown dress and a white t-shirt. _

"_Miss Jolene! I have finished taking out the rubbish! But I found this boy in the bin crying." Miss Jolene turned around and smiled at Brandon. _

"_Good job my little trooper! And what's your name?" She looked at me with a smile on her face._

"_Uh… I'm Greave. I'm seven. My parents abandoned me when I was two. I had to steal food and water. I didn't want to but I didn't want to die… I hope you can forgive me for that…" I said shyly._

"_Don't worry little one. I know how it feels to be abandoned. My parents left me when I was 5. I also was found by a nice lady here and was raised in this very orphanage. That's why I work here. To help the people who helped me. The lady has passed away but I know almost all off the people in this orphanage. Have this jacket. It's too small for the others." She handed me a black jacket with flames on the sleeves. I accepted it and she led me to the bath room. I had never had a bath before so I hoped in and relaxed as the warm water soothed my mind and body. That was the happiest day of my life…_

_**End of Flashback**_

"I Remember now! Everything! I remember meeting you and Tales! I remember Brandon being turned into Flare! I remember everything! Don't worry Rush and Roxas! I'll get us out of here!" I said as I reached into my pocket.

"Don't say things you don't mean. The last person in your cage died trying to get out." Roxas told me. I only smirked.

"We'll see…" I grabbed my lucky knife and slashed at the lock and it instantly broke. Rush and Roxas blinked in disbelief with their mouths agape.

"How did you do that!?" Rush looked at me and I jumped onto Rush's cage and cut the lock. I told Rush to try and find a door and jumped onto Roxas' cage. I cut the cage lock and went inside. Roxas had his hands and legs chained up. I cut the chains and helped jump towards Rush who found a door. We hopped onto the platform and I stuck my knife through the door gap. I heard a click and opened the door. We were free.

'Don't worry bro… We'll find Mora…'

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as enjoyed writing it! I actually think I enjoyed writing this more than the others. Please leave a review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flare the Hedgehog Chapter 4**

**Ya… I kinda lost track of time with school and everything so here is my next chapter!**

**Flare POV**

"Well then… How are we gonna save our friends Flare?" My little fox partner Tales asked me. I just shrugged. I usually was prepared for the worst, but being trapped by an evil psychopathic mad doctor, being turned into a Hedgehog and transforming into a Giant Lava god was definitely too unexpected for one kid… I mean Hedgehog, to handle. But there was one subject I could not stop thinking about. Mora.

"Hey Flare?" Tales asked me.

"Yeah li'l bud?"

"What's that portal thingy over there?" I stared into the distance and saw exactly what Tales was talking about. I was a swirling green portal.

"Wait a minute… That's Chaos Control!" I shouted as an epiphany came to me. Suddenly two figures fell out of the portal. One was a Purple Chameleon and the other was a dark gray robot. They appeared to be fighting. The Chameleon swung a fist at the robot but it blocked the punch and threw the Chameleon to the ground. Just as the chameleon had landed on the floor I lunged at the robot and burned it's face. The robot fell to the ground and I helped the Chameleon up.

"Are you okay? That robot gave you quite a beating there. What's your name?" I asked the Chameleon.

"The name's Espio. I'm fine. That was one of Eggman's Phi models. They are remakes of a robot called Emerl. That was the last of them. A hedgehog named Shadow and I were dispatched to eliminate the unaccounted Phis. That Chaos Control was what Shadow used to teleport us out of there. The Phi had set a bomb in an old abandoned warehouse but we aren't bomb disposers. I haven't seen Shadow since." Espio told us.

"We'll help you find your friend. Come on! Breadred could have captured Shadow! We need to get aboard his Battleship!" Espio nodded and I saw Tales tinkering with the robot.

"Hey Flare!" Tales shouted to me.

"Yeah Tales?"

"I think you might be able to help fix this robot. It appears you circuitry could bypass the Robot's security mainframe Firewall and give us complete control over it's flux inducer electrolizers and…"

"Tales, Give it to me in English. Not Computer language."

"You can fix the robot and it would obey your commands. I must have rambled away there. Influence from the Tails from Mobius. He taught me the technology tinkering I do…"

"Wait a minute. Did you say Mobius?" Espio asked.

"Yeah. I met a fox that looked like an older version of me when he was transported to this world. He came from Mobius to our planet Bomius."

"So this is a different world to mine. And you say Tails taught you what you know?" Espio asked Tales.

"Y-yeah. Why?"

"Then you should have a decent knowledge of Chaos Power in robots correct?" Tales gasped.

"Of Course! If Flare could activate the robot then I could connect the Chaos pearl you guys had to the Robot!" Tales told me.

"In that case I'm going back to the Circus of Hell!" I shouted as I hover booted into the demolished circus…

**Greave POV**

**Breadred's Airship**

Roxas, Rush and I ran through the hall ways in search of our Mongoose friend. Rush and I had to stop occasionally for Roxas to catch his Breath. Just then we saw an explosion from the other side of the hall. I ran ahead to check it out. I saw a Hedgehog fighting a bunch of Breadred Bots. The Hedgehog I saw was in a thick fog of Smoke but I saw red stripes on its fur.

"Huh?! Flare! Is it you!?" just then a Spear of Green energy slashed across my chest giving me 2 scars. (Like the ones that Scourge has) I then saw that this hedgehog was not my brother but was Black with Red stripes. I coughed up some blood and stood up so I was face to face with the black hedgehog.

"Okay, so you're not my bro, but you are gonna pay for these scars!" I shouted as I got my knife out and spin dashed at the hedgehog. But the hedgehog teleported behind me and tried to get a kick to my back. Luckily Rush had my back and kicked the hedgehog in the face. Roxas pinned the hedgehog to the ground with two key shaped swords that came out of nowhere. One looking like a sword sent from heaven, and the other from the darkest place on Bomius.

"Who are you?!" Roxas shouted at the hedgehog. But the hedgehog teleported out from under Roxas' keyblades.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog! The Ultimate life form! Now face my wrath! CHAOS BLAS-" Before Shadow could finish his sentence, a blue and yellow energy blast hit him square in the face. I looked at where the Blast had come from and I saw a rather tall skinny boy with bright orange hair, Purple headphones, a purple turtleneck tank top and white shorts standing next to a skinny girl with pink hair, a Mini skirt, and a stuffed Black Cat. It appeared that the boy shot the blast. Suddenly the stuffed cat jumped at Shadow.

"Go Mr Mew!" The girl shouted. It appeared she had control over the cat. Mr Mew jumped at Shadow slashing him in the face. The boy then set Shadow on fire and kicked him in the face. Rush quickly put distance between them.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF! Don't you know that all of us are currently prisoner on a flying battleship?! Can't we just focus on getting our friend and bolting?!" He shouted as all of us simply stood there wide eyed in shock.

"You mean this friend?" A voice asked from behind us. Rush and I recognized the voice immediately and turned around to spot our friend Mora. Rush and I ran up to her.

"Mora! We're so glad you're safe! How'd you get out?!" I asked her.

"Trade secret! Not gonna tell ya! Anyway let's go find Tales and Flare! You guys coming?" She said while asking the others. The boy and girl nodded.

"Fine." Shadow said and then instantly looked guilty. "And… sorry for trying to kill you all before."

"You better be! By the way I'm Shiki! This is my game partner Neku. Sorry for kind of popping out of nowhere… We actually almost thought you were the ones we should have fought."

"It's okay. But don't let it happen again." Mora laughed and I was as curios as ever to try figure how she found us…

**Mora POV**

**10 Minutes earlier**

"Hey…"

"Hey."

"Hey!"

"HEY!"

"WAH!" I Screamed suddenly waking up. As my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, I saw I was in a steel cage. I suddenly noticed a man in front of my cage He was wearing Dark blue with a dark blue cape. He had a Black mask on.

"Wha… Where am I? Who are you?" I asked.

"You are on that evil Doctor's ship. As for my name you may call me Marth. Give me a second, I'm going to cut the lock and your chains." Marth said as he cut the lock of the cage with his sword. I then went to walk out of the cage but I tripped. I saw I was chained to the floor. Marth stepped into the cage and cut the chains. He helped me up and helped me out of the cage.

"I want to make a deal with you."

"What?" I asked.

"I can take you to your friends as long as you don't tell anyone who I am. You see Mora, I have been following your friend Flare for a while now, I believe he has the key to save the world from a huge crisis. I will still have to follow you all for a while just to see if my hunch is correct but I do not wish to hurt you and your friends."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Take me to my friends and we have a deal Marth!" He smiled.

"Follow me. Last I saw them they were fighting a bunch of Robots." Marth said. We ran around the corner and I saw Rush between an orange haired boy and a black hedgehog that looked exactly like Flare.

"Hey Marth! Thanks…" I turned around and Marth was gone. "…for the help."

**Flare POV**

**Present Time in the Circus of hell**

"Wow. Did I really beat this place up so bad?" I said to no one in particular. After all I was by myself. I found our cell and noticed a lip gloss tube that would have probably belonged to Mora. Luckily it was still unlocked so I went in and grabbed it. I navigated my way around the maze like circus. I saw the room I 'Trained' in and eventually the room labelled 'Experimenting lab.' I walked in expecting to see a rotting corpse but instead I saw a chaos pearl on the table.

"Huh?! Where is my rotting dead body?! At least the Chaos Pearl is there. But I can't help but feel this is a trap." I said to myself. Why do I keep doing that! I'm going to get myself killed one day! Any way…

"This is no trap." A Man with a mask said from behind me. He looked like trouble so I reached for a sword on the other side of the room. I then chaos controlled in front of him but he blocked my swing. I swung an overhead but the masked man parried and the sword was launched out of my hand. I reached for it and it's scabbard that was close to it.

"Stop fighting me! Don't you want to find your friends?! That robot is the only thing that can get all three of you to the ship! Stop fighting me and... Ugh! Leave!" He said in between swipes. I stopped and thought for a moment. I then slung the Scabbard over my back and sheathed the sword. I sighed.

"Okay. You're right. I need to save my friends. Thank you…" I was cut off before I could finish.

"I found your pearl but I know not of where your old body is. My guess is that the body is still alive somehow. Goodbye. I will see you in the future to come." The man said. I turned around and he was gone. I grabbed the pearl and zoomed out of there. I wondered who that masked man was. I saw tales and proudly presented the pearl to my Fox Friend. He grabbed the pearl and plugged it into the robot. I placed my hands onto the robot and poured Chaos Power into it.

"Chaos! Control!" I shouted. The robot started turning a bright green with blue highlights. It's eyes glowed a bright green as it started up…

**? POV**

"BEEP BEEP! INITIATING START UP SEQUENCE. SCANNING REPAIRERS DNA. DNA SCANNED. IDENTIFIED AS FLARE THE HEDGEHOG AND NILES 'TALES' POWER." As my retinal servers powered up I stared at my new masters as they stared at me as I stood up.

"I am Phi Giziod model TJ-14508. Would my new masters like to give me a name?" I asked.

"Well… How about… Sol-R?" The hedgehog master Flare asked.

"Solar?" The small fox master Niles asked.

"No, not solar as in sun, S,O,L,-R." I liked the name my new master had given me.

"Yes! I like this name! From now on I am now known as Sol-R! What would my master wish of me?" I asked Flare.

"Well first of all, I don't like being called Master. Just call me Flare!" He said with a smile on his face. I nodded.

"Okay Flare. Any other wishes?"

"Yes. We have installed you with a special Chaos Pearl. You are the only one of us that can teleport all of us to our enemy's ship." I nodded at my masters.

"Is there anyone else who I need to teleport with us?"

"Nope. Espio said he knew a way to get to the ship. So just us 3." Tales told us. I nodded.

"Chaos Control!" The three of us were swept to the ship…

**Well here is finally Chapter 4! I kinda got bored with the ending and trying to do a Robots POV is harder than you would think… Well I will try to keep the character system as it is. If you cannot remember the main characters in this story, here is a reminder.**

**Brandon/Flare : Flare the Hedgehog**

**Greave : Flare the Hedgehog**

**Magmor : Flare the Hedgehog**

**Sol-R : Flare the Hedgehog**

**Mora : Flare the Hedgehog**

**Tales : Tales the Fox**

**Rush : Tales the Fox**

**DR Breadred : Tales the Fox**

**Metal Rush : Tales the Fox**

**The Masked Man Marth : Fire Emblem**

**Neku : The World Ends With You**

**Shiki : The World Ends With You**

**Roxas : Kingdom Hearts**

**Xion : Kingdom Hearts**

**Shadow : Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Espio : Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Well thanks for reading the 4****th**** instalment in this exciting adventure! Till next time!**


End file.
